Earth Day
Earth Day is a day designed to inspire awareness and appreciation for the Earth's environment. It was founded by U.S. Senator Gaylord Nelson as an environmental teach-in in 1970 and is celebrated in many countries every year. Earth Day is celebrated in spring in the Northern Hemisphere and autumn in the Southern Hemisphere. Many communities celebrate Earth Week, an entire week of activities focused on environmental issues. Overview On Gaia Online, Earth Day was made aware of twice: 2009 and 2010. In 2009 there was a quiz while in 2010 there was a virtual world created, called "Earth Day Forest Stage". In this virtual world Gaians could talk to Diedrich (a green Grunny) and get fun facts and by various hanging objects. Included with this celebration was a Cash Shop item called the "Gift of the Colibri"; this limited-edition item boasts a hardy collection of nature-themed goodness: leafy garments, a handy tote bag, colorful wings, a bright-red hibiscus flower and an adorable hummingbird companion. It was only available until the 23rd. Ten percent of all proceeds from the item went to Conservation International. A forum for Earth Day 2010 was released and Diedrich popped in to occasionally create topics and give his own facts. Earth Day:Announcements April 2009 Earth. It's a planet... as far as we know. Science tells us that it's our home, the place where we live, breathe, and shave. But science also tells us that we're messing it up with pollution and naughty dancing. We must work together to preserve our planet, because all the bathrooms are here. That's why we have Earth Day: to remind us that we only get one planet to destroy, so we'd better destroy it as slowly as possible. In honor of this ecotastic day, we put together a special quiz brimming with earthly wisdom and useful factlets. April 2010 Hello! Did you know that April 22 is the 40th anniversary of Earth Day? It really is. You can celebrate by visiting me in the new fact-filled forest hangout. There's even a tree to climb! Click below or pick the "Earth Day Forest Stage" link from the "World" menu up top! Visit the Earth Day Forest I know something else, too. Did you know that there's a new Earth Day item in the Cash Shop? You can also talk about Earth and recycling and preserving nature in the new Earth Day forum! Please do not talk about other planets there. Check out the Earth Day Forum Ok, that is all! I'm going to the forest now. See you there. Bye bye! April 2012 Earth Day Item Did you get your Earth Day item over the weekend? If not, head on over to the Earth Day Forest Stage from the World page to claim it! This grant will end tomorrow 4/23/2012 at 12:00 PM (PDT) Event Items *'Leafy Crown' - A circlet of the greenest foliage. Worn by protectors of the earth. Quotes Earth Day Forest Stage :-Colony collapse disorder--the sudden disappearance of worker bees--could wreak havoc on crops if it continues to spread. If you see a bee, please thank it for its hard work! :-Flowers and bees may go hand in hand in nature, but girls don't like it when you give them a bunch of bees. :-Fact: flowers may look pretty, but most of them taste awful. * :-The Great Pacific Garbage Patch is a humongous collection of plastics, sludge and other garbage floating in the Pacific Ocean. It covers an area greater than the size of Texas. :-Millions of sea creatures are threatened by pollution, overfishing and the construction of secret underwater cities by billionaire objectivists. :-Starfish can continuously regenerate and, under the right conditions, can outlive a vampire or a mummy. * :-Did you know that birds are just inside-out pillows? Think about it. :-Not a fact: the largest birds are capable of lifting trucks and firing heat-seeking missiles at prey. :-Fact: the majestic hummingbird makes a fine accompaniment to most any avatar. Check it out in the Cash Shop! * :-Trees and plants play an essential part in supplying us with oxygen and cleaning our air, yet we're destroying our forests at alarming rates. :-Recycle whenever you can. No sense choppin' down a tree if you don't have to, especially since there's probably some kind of critter living in it. :-Leaves make for a delicious snack if you're a tiny insect or a goat. They also do that whole photosynthesis thing, which is pretty useful. :-The Sean Connery movie Medicine Man tells us there are cures for all sorts of diseases in the rainforest, so we should probably stop tearing them down so recklessly. * :-Climate change is a real danger, and it's clear that mankind is responsible. Way to mess things up again, mankind! :-Climate change has the potential to radically alter and intensify our weather. Look out for increases in hurricanes, droughts and other scary stuff. Bummer! :-Rising temperatures are rapidly melting ice caps and thawing the Arctics, raising the sea levels and making it really hard to be a polar bear. No wonder they're so angry. * :-Overfishing threatens to wipe out many aquatic species. Please try to limit the mount of giant squids you eat in any given week. :-If current trends continue, fish will remain delicious long into the future. However, their numbers will keep dropping unless we start practicing greater conservation and take better care of the environment. :-Rumor has it, under the right circumstances, fish love to party. :-Fact: otters are probably the best thing that the seas and rivers have created. }} Diedrich: Posting Trivia *Carl the Elk was the host for the 2012 Earth Day. Gallery File:Banner_earthday2009.gif|Earth Day 2009 banner File:Banner_earthday2010.jpg|Earth Day 2010 banner File:Earthday2010.jpg|Earth Day Forest Stage External links * Announcement: It's Earth Day! ** Gaia Page: Earth Day 2009 ** Gaia Thread: Gaia's Earth Day Thread: Share Your Green Tips! * Announcement: Earth Day 2010: Start Celebratin'! ** Gaia Forum: Earth Day *Dev Notices Earth Day Item Category:Placeholder category (events)